Mechanized lifts are commonly used to raise and lower heavy objects that would be difficult to raise and lower manually due to weight and size. For example, mechanized lifts are commonly used to raise and lower vehicles, including smaller vehicles like motorcycles and other smaller all-terrain vehicles. It is useful to raise a vehicle, such as a motorcycle, and hold it in the raised position in order to perform an action on the motorcycle, such as, cleaning, maintenance, repair, or making other modifications to the motorcycle.
One issue with using mechanized lifts to raise and lower a motorcycle is how to stably support the motorcycle on the lift so that the motorcycle does not lean or fall while on the lift. Furthermore, motorcycles are produced with a wide variety of shapes and sizes. Accordingly, it is desirable to have a single lift which is versatile and can stably support a variety of motorcycles.
It is also desirable to have a mechanized lift which is easy to raise and lower. Ease of raising and lowering the lift reduces time and energy spent prior to and following the actual action being performed on the motorcycle. Additionally, ease of raising and lowering the lift reduces risk of injury to someone operating the mechanized lift and enables more people to use the lift by reducing the strength required by the user.
Finally, it is also desirable to have a mechanized lift which has a compact size. A more compact lift takes up less room in a space where the lift is being stored and operated. A more compact lift is also easier to relocate. A more compact lift also provides greater access to the motorcycle that is on the lift because the compact lift does not block as much access to the motorcycle.